Vampire King Shaggy
by draco122
Summary: A dying Count Dracula makes Shaggy the King of the Vampires. With that comes great power but also great chances for evil. To counter that Shaggy must marry a few times. Luckily for him he has many that have fallen in love with him. First Shaggy harem story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story ideal. Shaggy will have multiply wives the number I am unsure I keep arguing with myself and I will not give away who they are. The story is crazy but give it a chance.

I own nothing not even Scooby Doo.

A mystery had been solved by Mystery Inc. which was of no surprise to anyone from the outside world at all. It surprised Shaggy that his first mystery as leader went very well. This was their first mystery in over three months that the gang had undergone. On the last one Fred's trap had backfired. This was not a shock to anyone either. Many laughed about it since it was a common occurrence and was something to be expected with Fred.

However that time Scooby was killed as a result. The only good thing was that Scooby suffered no pain at all for death was instant. His neck was snapped when the trapped backfired. Shaggy was still not one hundred percent but he knew Scooby would not want him to stop solving mystery's. Shaggy and Scooby enjoyed helping others and mystery solving was good for that.

Shaggy right now was training. He had always been a good fighter but he had hidden it form the gang now he vowed never to do that again. That was not all that had changed. Shaggy refused to be live bait anymore. He also took over Mystery Inc. He forced Fred out of the role and forbid him from setting anymore traps.

Fred and Velma were furious at this. Daphne was the only one that supported him. Shaggy offered a challenge knowing the two could not and would not turn down a challenge.

Flashback

"Let me lead the Mystery. We do it my way no questions asked. You followed my orders like I follow yours. If I am right and the Mystery is solved faster and no one gets hurt then we do it my way from now on. If I am wrong I will never speak up again." Shaggy said. The others all agreed they did not know that Shaggy used his magic to make them agree. They also did not know that Shaggy had increased his magical power over the years or that he had magic at all. Being friends with three witches was very helpful in that.

End Flashback

The others agreed and Shaggy was proved right. The mystery was solved in record time. No surprise to Shaggy was that Fred did not give any credit to Shaggy he took it all for himself. Shaggy did not care but he was starting to lose it.

"Bella please come out I know you are there. I can smell you. You should know that you can't sneak up on me." Shaggy said. A purple bat landed in front of him and a poof of smoke was seen and in the bats place was a young woman. She was about five feet tall with long purple hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long purple dress. She was beautiful and she was Sibella daughter of Count Dracula and the Vampire Princess. Her friends called her Bella however she had to tell you it was ok to call her that. If she did not and you called her Bella she would kill you.

"Hello Shaggy I am sorry to bug you but it is of some importance." Sibella said.

"You would not risk being seen by the others if it was not so." Shaggy said gently.

"My father is dying. In fact he will not live to see the next sunset. He asked to speak to you before he dies. You do not have to do it and I am not asking you nor am I begging you. I am just giving the message. What you do I do not care." Sibella said. She did not care to be truthful. Shaggy thought about it.

"I am guessing he is at his castle." Shaggy said. Sibella nodded her head.

"You do not have to go. I do not care at all if you go or not. It could be a trap." Sibella warned.

"Thanks for looking out for me Bella but I don't have much to live for. If it is a trap I will deal with it then." Shaggy was about to teleport away when.

"I forbid you form going." Velma said this as she stepped out of her hiding place. She was dating Shaggy and she felt that she had the right to order him around. Shaggy looked at her with deadly eyes that scared her.

"I do not have to listen to someone who does not support me even when I am right. I am going and you will not stop me. If you try the I am leaving card I will say play it. We are done. Today was the last strew. Once again you gave Fred all the credit when it was me that solved the mystery and caught the bad guy." Shaggy teleported away leaving SIbella alone with the three other humans. Sibella did smirk at the reactions of the humans they amused her.

Shaggy arrived at Count Dracula's Castle and found the old vampire and he looked bad really bad.

"I must say Count you have seen better days. Anyway you called for me to come and see you." Shaggy said. He may have looked relaxed but he was on guard ready to move at a half a second notice. The Count did not fail to notice this.

"I did not think you would come. Anyway I am sorry for the loss of Scooby. He was a brave a wonderful dog." Shaggy nodded and accepted the words.

"I do not think you called me all the way here for that Count." Shaggy said softly.

"You are correct. I am the King of Vampires and I am dying. I wanted Sibella to take over but that cannot be." Shaggy looked confused.

"Many of my subjects don't want a female leading. They want someone else. I want you to be the King Shaggy." Shaggy was not ready to hear that.

"I picked you for a few reasons. One you are strong you can fight when you need to. Two you have a good heart and rather find peace then fight. Three I just feel it will work. So will you accept?" Shaggy thought about it.

"Yeah I accept Count. I can do some good as Vampire King." Shaggy said and it caused the Count to smile.

"Shaggy I have made many mistakes in my long life. The biggest was denying your request form three years ago. Once I am gone tell her the truth. You will make a great King." Dracula raised his hand and a mist appeared around Shaggy. Shaggy could feel the power in him. He could feel the werewolf inside of him merging into the vampire and the werewolf dying.

Shaggy was now a combination of a werewolf and a vampire. He had all of the good things but none of the bad. Sunlight and silver would never harm him for example. The Count was not gone yet.

"One last thing your power is great and it will only get stronger. As you get stronger your may get darker. Love is the only thing that can stop the evil form over taking you. You will need more than one wife how many I do not know. Talk with my daughter she can explain it better." With that Count Dracula the fearsome lord of the Vampires died and Shaggy fell to the ground.

End of chapter next time Sibella talks with Mystery Inc.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after Shaggy teleported away.

I own nothing

Sibella sees the three humans and is unsure at first about them. The blonde male angered her due to the way he was staring at her like she was some piece of meat. She was use to that but it still angered her when it happened. Only one guy could look at her that way not that he did but if he did she would not be upset and that guy was Shaggy.

The four eyed female with the looks of rage directed at her did not unnerve Sibella in fact it amused her. She was also use to looks of rage directed at her due to her beauty and the thought that she was stealing a guy form some women. She never did that and never would. The red headed female had a curious look and that made Sibella curious.

"It is nice to meet you Sibella. I call you that since I figure Bella is only used for your friends. How do you know Shaggy?" The red head asked and said. It caused Sibella to smile. She waved her hands.

"Sleep" The vampire princess said more like commanded. Fred and Velma feel to ground asleep and Daphne was still awake. Seeing the look of fear on the red head's face Sibella spoke softly to her.

"Relax I did not hurt them. They annoyed me so I put them to sleep that and I wanted to talk to you and only you Daphne Blake." Daphne was slightly unnerved that this woman knew who she was. Sibella sat down.

"I will not harm you and if you makes you feel better you my tie my hands together." Sibella pulled out some rope and handed it to Daphne.

"I trust you it is just that you scared me is all. What do you wish to talk about?" Daphne said.

"Why did you break up with Shaggy?" Sibella asked. Daphne was stunned more like scared for she was not expecting that question no she was expecting it at all.

"I wanted my family to be proud of me. I wanted their approval more than anything. I knew than it was stupid but I still did it." Daphne said.

"I am guessing it has hurt a lot?" Sibella said softly.

"Every single day since that day I told him I was breaking up with him." Daphne said with sadness laced into her voice.

"Velma?" Sibella said. It was only one word but the word was enough to make Daphne feel like her heart was breaking beyond repair once more.

"When I saw them kiss for the first time I felt so much." Daphne said. Sibella made a motion for her to go on but only when she was ready. Many may think Sibella was being cruel. Unlike her father she was not. She had a reason for her actions. So yes she was being cruel but it was not cruelty without reason.

"I wanted to cry the first time for I felt that my heart was breaking and it was all my fault. I hated myself and my family. I hated Velma for stealing him from me. I have spent many nights crying and wishing it was me he was with and not her." Daphne said. At this she could no longer hold it back she was crying and crying hard.

Sibella warped her in a hug and Daphne latched onto the young vampire princess. She was letting it all go. After a few minutes she had stopped.

"I am sorry for causing you this much pain Daphne but I have a way to make it better. You can be with Shaggy but you will not be the only one. You will be one of a few wives to him." Sibella said which caused Daphne to have a surprised look on her face.

"I know I gave you a lot of thinking to do. So I will be back in a few days to get your answer." She bent down to Fred and Velma and took a drop of blood form there necks. She consumed the blood and started to get sick she fell to the ground and started to cough hard. In between coughs she was able to get out.

"In my pocket there is a tube please give it to me." Daphne reaches in and pulls out the tube. Daphne opens it up and pours the contents down the throat of Sibella. She is instantly better.

"There blood was the foulest tasting blood I have ever tasted. Thankfully I carry Shaggy's blood with me. I am so glad I got the tube that refills his blood automatically." Sibella said she then looked at Daphne.

"This is going to sound strange may I have a taste of your blood. I like you and would never take it without asking. The two on the ground I don't like so I took without asking." Daphne presented her neck and Sibella took a bite.

"That was yummy not as good as Shaggy's but still yummy. You are a good person Daphne hurt but full of hope." Sibella said.

"I do not need to wait for a few days Sibella I want to be a part of this. I want to be Shaggy's wife even if I have to share but I would like to know who else and how many?" Daphne said.

"Unsure maybe seven others I am one of them. I will not tell you the others yet for it is unsure." Sibella said. The last statement took Daphne by surprise.

"I have been in love with him for a few years. I have watched as he dated you and Velma. You I was ok with losing him to. Velma I was not at all ok with it. I would have killed her and then claimed him for myself." Sibella grabbed her arm since it was in pain.

"It seems we have a new King of Vampires. Shaggy has taken the offer." Sibella said. She took a pause.

"He is now the Vampire King my father was the former one and he gave Shaggy his powers." Sibella said.

"Why the many wife thing?" Daphne asked.

"His power before he was turned into a vampire was already high and now he has become even more powerful. The more powerful you are the darker you become. That much darkness can cause him to go so evil that no one will be safe. Love form many women will counter that." Sibella said.

"Now let us go and see Shaggy it is time for us to confess." Sibella finished. Daphne took her hand and the two teleported away not at all caring that Fred and Velma were on the ground and in the forest surround by possible animals that could eat them.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Silo666 for the idea of the Goblin King

Shaggy woke up seeing two women both with green eyes. One had long purple hair and the other had long red hair. It took him a few seconds to know that they were Sibella and Daphne.

"Am I dead? " Shaggy asked. It caused the others to laugh.

"No my friend you are not dead. You are the new Vampire King. How do you feel?" SIbella asked.

"I feel hungry but not for food." Shaggy said.

"It is simple you need some blood some human blood." Sibella said. Daphne presented her neck to Shaggy. At first he refused to do it.

"Shaggy she is offering just do it. She will enjoy it trust me. If you do not do it you will die." So Shaggy stands up and plunges his fangs into Daphne. Daphne did not feel any pain. She only felt joy and pleasure. It felt like she was being kissed by Shaggy which only happened a few times for her but each time felt just like now. Shaggy took blood till SIbella told him to stop.

"You do not wish to drain her of her blood." The former vampire princess said.

"Sorry I did not know her blood would taste that good." Shaggy said.

"Yes it does I have sampled it anyway now how are you feeling?" Sibella asked.

"I am feeling a lot better." Shaggy said.

"Good I am afraid you have a meeting right now." Sibella said and Shaggy face palmed himself.

"Who is the meeting with?" Shaggy asked.

"It would be with me." A voice was heard and standing more like floating before Shaggy was Eirk the Goblin King. (Made up the name he looks like one.) Also standing next to him was his daughter Princess Willow. She looked to be the same but she was taller now. She could grow to any size she wished thanks to her powers. She could also hide her wings at will. Seeing Shaggy she flew over and hugged him.

Daphne was shocked there was fairy and not just any fairy a beautiful fairy. Willow looked the same expect she had grown her hair longer and she liked it that way. After her one year of grounding was done she flew off to thank Shaggy. After spending time and becoming his friend she fell head over heels in love with him.

Daphne knew none of this at all. She did not remember Willow or Eirk. Eirk had erased her memoires not that she knew that.

"Hello my friend how are you. I do have one request before we talk. Can you restore my friend's memory?" Shaggy asked.

"She is not worthy she attacked me." Eirk said.

"Yes I know but her intentions were to protect Princess Willow. Velma wanted to study you and Fred wanted to look good. Daphne only wanted to protect Willow yes she misjudged but she was looking after your daughter." Shaggy said.

"Daddy I can sense her heart it is a good one. She is good." Willow said. Eirk raised his staff.

"By the power of the night restore what was lost by the shining light." (Yes I know it was lame but kind of like the chant he used to erase the memory.) A flash of light was seen and Daphne remembered everything. She without breaking a stride bows before Eirk.

"I am sorry for my actions my lord. I never wished to harm you or stop you from rescuing your daughter. I beg your forgiveness." Daphne said.

"It seems Shaggy was right. I really need to start taking your advice more often my friend. Anyway Daphne think nothing of it. You were protecting my daughter and that is all that matters to me. I may look scary and evil but I care about my daughter." This caused said daughter to blush.

"So Eirk what can I do for you? I am sorry for being out of it I was just turned into a vampire." Shaggy said.

"Well I came to work on a peace agreement between the goblins and vampires. I have a great idea that may work if you wish to hear it." Shaggy nodded that he would. Willow knew what her father was going to say. She could feel it.

"Take me as your wife Shaggy." Willow said. Shaggy was shocked by this.

"I am not rejecting the idea but I was told that I need to have more than one wife. If Willow would stay with me for at least a year so she can see if she can stand being married to me I think that will be better." Shaggy said.

"I would like that Shaggy." Willow said so Eirk agreed to the request. It was a good idea and if it worked everyone would be happy. So the Goblin King hugged his daughter and left. He would be happy if his daughter married Shaggy. Shaggy was a good man and would take care of his daughter. He did not care that Shaggy would have multiply wives as long as his daughter was treated right he did not care.

"Ok so Sibella what is it I need to know about being the Vampire King?" Shaggy asked. Sibella explained it to him and she finished up like so.

"Above all when you give a law all vampires must obey. If not they must die." Shaggy thought about all that he had been told.

"Ok Sibella I have a huge favor to ask you. Will you be my advisor please? I need a vampire I trust the most." Sibella smiled and bowed.

"Of course I will be." She said.

"Ok is it true about the many wife thing? If so how many?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes it is true and I do not know at least eight. Now before you panic I know of at least eight females that love you and will gladly marry you." Sibella said.

"Ok I will be honest I am tired I need some sleep so I am going to go to bed. I will talk in the morning if that is ok. Willow we need to plan a date we can do that in the morning." So Shaggy kissed each women's cheek and hugged them and went to bed.

Next chapter the three women chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Kade 32 for your idea. I am adding Gooige and Crystal.

I know I said eight but it was the bare minimum he can have more in fact more is better with his dark powers.

I own nothing.

After Shaggy had gone to bed Willow turned to the other two females in the room. She as a fairy could sense love. So she knew that these two loved Shaggy. She had other powers but that was one of them.

"So allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Willow the daughter of Eirk the Goblin King." Willow said.

"I am Sibella the former Vampire Princess and daughter of the late Count Dracula." SIbella said.

"I am Daphne Blake an heiress to the Blake family fortune at least till I tell them to go away." Daphne said. At this everyone laughed.

"So you are going to tell your family to take a long walk off a short dock." Sibella asked and Daphne gave a nod.

"I like you more and more Daphne." Sibella added with a smile.

"I think the best thing would be to talk about ourselves. However I suspect that Sibella already knows more about me then even I do. I also suspect she knows the same about Willow." Daphne said. If it was possible SIbella's smile got bigger.

"You are correct and it seems your detective skills have not rusted at all." SIbella said.

"Well anyway I am the current headmistress of the Ghoul School however I will be passing it to Tanis since Winnie is in no shape right now to take over." Daphne had a few questions Sibella could tell.

"The Ghoul School is a school for monster girls like myself. It is there that Shaggy meet me. It was there I feel in love with him. He taught sports and gym at the school. Winnie is my best friend in the whole world. She is a werewolf. She went on a long journey since her heart was broken with the death of Scooby." SIbella said she had to take a pause.

"Yes she loved Scooby but was too afraid to tell him. She would have taken my place as headmistress but her heart is too broken. Tanis is a mistress of the healing arts for both mind and body. She is the daughter of the Mummy and she is the most level headed of us at this time. Actually I think she is the most leveled head all the time but that is beside the point." Sibella finished up. She nodded to Willow to go.

"I am a fairy and a princess. I have great control over light magic. I can change my body size and shape at will. It took me awhile to get use to this form but now I enjoy being in it." Willow said.

"Why did you stay in the form if it was uncomfortable for you?" Daphne asked.

"It is better to give and receive hugs in this form." Willow said with a blush. She really enjoyed hugging Shaggy and getting a hug in return.

"Well I am a human I guess. I am a detective and a good one. I am known as danger prone Daphne since I often get into trouble and have to be rescued. I am a skilled fighter other then that I got nothing." Daphne said.

"Well once you are marked you will become a vampire but anyway let use get some food I am hungry." Sibella said and the three ate some food.

"So Sibella who are the others." Daphne asked and Willow agreed with that. She did not mind sharing for she knew she would still be loved.

"Velma's little sister Madelyn." Daphne was not shocked by this well a little bit shocked.

"I thought she had gotten over her crush." Daphne said.

"Her crush has evolved but she has hidden it for her sister's happiness. Madelyn and Velma as I am sure you noticed are more alike than they admit. In fact Madelyn is just as smart as Velma if not smarter." Sibella said.

"Why did she hide it?" Daphne asked shocked beyond anything.

"She knew that if she showed it everyone would say she was copying her older sister. So she got into magic since Velma is against that ideal. She is very good at it. I go to her shows. She is smarter than her sister by a long shot." Sibella said.

"Mai Ling the woman you meet in Hong Kong the one that rescued Shaggy and Scooby." SIbella said.

"Has she been speaking to him?" Daphne asked.

"Yes they have been in contact by email." Sibella said.

"A.J Lee, the wrestler they have been in touch for a while. They have become friends."Sibella said.

"Your friend from Japan Mayumi she has fallen hard." Sibella said.

"Sally, Kim, and Anne but you know them as Thorn, Luna and Dusk." Daphne was in complete shock by this. Sibella said this.

"The three love him and have tried to get him on tour with them. They will be the easiest to convince. They have been trying to figure out how to get him with all three of them and they will not mind sharing." SIbella said and Daphne was still stunned.

"O yes I know this is more than eight but she could work. An ex girlfriend of Shaggy's Googie and that alien girl Crystal." Sibella said.

"You broke her." Willow said laughing.

"Yes it seems I did. It was not my intention." Sibella said.

It took Daphne a few moments to recover from the shock that these women loved Shaggy.

"Willow is right I think you broke me it is all so strange I never knew. I thought you said only eight that was 12." Daphne said.

"Neither does Shaggy. For most of his life he has felt unattractive. He does not feel worthy of romantic love. He has platonic love with the rest of my friends and his little sister but romantic no. Fred only made it worse." Sibella said.

"As for your last question I was unsure about the last four but I am going to try them anyway. It could work or it could not." Sibella said.

"One is not on Earth." Daphne pointed out.

"She is back. I found her it is complicated." Sibella said.

"I will find her and talk to her." Sibella added.

"How come he feels that way?" Willow asked. Daphne started to get nervous.

"I hinted that I dated Shaggy before and I broke up with him." The fairy princess nodded that she understood.

"Well my parents made me break up with him and date Fred." Daphne said she took a pause.

"Now I am not defending anyone so please keep that in mind. I don't think Fred meant to do this but he was always the one girls would swoon over and I think after many years that got to Shaggy and my actions only made it worse." Daphne said.

"The truth is I did not want to break up with Shaggy." She was stopped.

"I think he should hear it first." Willow said. Daphne nodded.

"What about you Sibella you know so much about me but I know nothing about you." Daphne said. So until the three went to sleep they talked and learned more about each other. They also made plans.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing I mean really I own nothing at all

Shaggy got up the next morning feeling better than he had felt in months. He gets to the dining room to see that breakfast was ready to eat and it was bacon and eggs. After it was eaten Shaggy thanked Daphne who was the one who made it.

"Ok I am sending out the message to all vampires now what do I need to do?" Shaggy asked Sibella.

"Just speak in your mind that is all. All vampires will hear it. All vampires have felt the change and are waiting for word from the new king." Sibella said. So Shaggy spoke.

"All vampires please hear my words. I am the new king given the power by Count Dracula as his final act. I am sorry for not contacting you early but I was exhausted and needed some rest." He took a pause and all the vampires around the world were listening and hanging on to his every word.

"I do not know all the laws so my first act is to review every single one of them. Every month I will update everyone with the new laws. However I am making a new one right now. No one under the age of 18 is to be feed upon unless that said person is dying and sick." Shaggy said after a pause he spoke once more.

"I like to consider myself an easy going guy but if you piss me off or if you try and hurt the ones I care about. I will end you quickly and without hesitation. Should anyone wish to speak to me come to the castle and I will make time to speak to you and hear your grievances." Shaggy ended the connection and opened his eyes he had them close this whole time. Sibella was smiling a proud smile for she was indeed proud of him.

"You did very well." Sibella said.

"Will some be unhappy with my law?" Shaggy asked and Sibella sighed.

"Yes for you see there are some vampires that like the young blood they like the blood of little children under the age of ten and some like the blood of virgin girls under the age of 16. They are the ones that will be the unhappiest but they are not strong enough to take you on so do not worry about them." Sibella said.

"Any other troublesome law that I should look at?" Shaggy asked.

"Only one but there are mix thoughts on it. If a vampire wish's to marry a non vampire then permission is needed form the King namely you. My father usually just said no." SIbella said.

"I guessing the law was put in place to defend the vampire and all vampires and I am also guessing that a vampire can't tell anyone that is not a vampire about vampires." Shaggy said and SIbella smiled she was not surprised that Shaggy knew this.

"Yes but it allows for the right humans to know. The problem is my father never allowed it no matter what he had a hard time adjusting to the fact that you knew." Sibella said.

"For now I will keep the law as is but I will actual look into the humans." Shaggy said.

"Now please tell me about this many wife thing." Shaggy said and SIbella explained what she had already told the others.

"So how many?" Shaggy asked dreading the answer.

"At least eight maybe more and don't worry I know at least 12 women that love you and at least three most likely six that will be willing to share. If all 12 would marry you then that would be the best. " Sibella said. Shaggy sat down and was blown away by that information. To be fair how would anyone react?

"Ok tell me please?" Shaggy said. Willow flew to Shaggy and sat on his lap and warped her arms around his neck.

"Well I am one and I do not mind sharing if the ones I share with are worthy in my eyes. That is why I asked to be your wife." She took a pause. She got up and backed up.

"That is why I agreed to the year deal with my father. I knew it would not be easy but I figured I could win your love in a year." Willow said.

"I am one as well Shaggy." Sibella said and took a pause for that alone took all of her courage.

"I am as well." Daphne said before she got too scared to confess. Shaggy was stunned actually beyond stunned.

"Breaking up with you was the biggest and I mean biggest mistake of my life. I want another chance Shaggy." Daphne said.

"I have always had a crush on you but it has grown stronger." Sibella said. Shaggy was unsure what to do for his mind had gone blank. He took a few deep breaths and spoke.

"Ok Willow I would like to take you on a date tonight. Is that ok with you." Shaggy asked and his response was to be tackled in a huge hug form said fairy princess.

"Daphne part of me is telling me to ignore you and say no. However the other part is telling me to give you a chance since I can see you mean what you say. So I will but no more chances." Shaggy said and took a pause.

"If you want to leave that is fine but after you leave there will be no more chances. Also you need to apologize to Sugi. That was the hardest thing I ever had to explain to her and something I do not want to do again. So if you do leave you need to tell her." Shaggy said.

"I promise never to leave and I will apologize for I never wanted to hurt her or you." Daphne said. Sugi was Shaggy's little sister and she looked up to both Shaggy and Daphne as role models. She was very heartbroken when Shaggy told her of the break up. Shaggy had to comfort her just as much as he needed to be comfort.

"Sibella I love you and have for a long time. I wanted to date you but your father forbid it and told me he would kill Sugi if I even tried." Shaggy said and Sibella was horrified by this. She hugged Shaggy tightly and did not let go.

"Before he died he told me he regretted that and wished he had given permission and to tell you the truth. So that is the truth. After the refusal I started to date Daphne and the rest is history." Shaggy said. Sibella on the one hand was happy to have her feelings returned but on the other hand angry that her father prevented her from having happiness.

"I would like to date all of you and see if anything is there between us. Is that ok with you?"Shaggy asked and all three kissed him in response.

"What about the others do you wish to know who they are first?" Sibella asked.

"I am not sure I can handle it but I think it best to know now." Shaggy said.

"Ok Madelyn, Thorn, Luna, Dusk, Mayumi, Mei Ling, A.J. Lee, Gooige and Crystal." Sibella said.

"Of them I am sure Thorn, Luna and Dusk will gladly join and Madelyn the others love you but may not want to share." Sibella said.

"Gooige ended are relationship she called me a monster and said she wanted nothing to do with a monster like me." Shaggy said with pain in his voice for he did love her and her words hurt him. Also a small part of him still loved her.

"Crystal is on another planet." Shaggy said.

"I have been watching and Googie has not been the same since. She has cried every night wishing she could take back what she said. She still loves you and does not care about your werewolf status. I could talk to her for you." Sibella offered.

"Ok but what about Crystal she is still gone." Shaggy said.

"Actually she landed back on Earth about 2 years ago and destroyed her ship. She is too scared to come near you for the words she said when you last met." Sibella said.

"Once more I am offering to speak to her for you." Sibella said.

"Ok that would be good and this is a lot to think about. Right now I have a date to get ready for." Shaggy said and left to get ready and Willow did the same thing.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing I mean really I do not own anything at all

Shaggy was getting ready for his date with Willow. He was using a mirror since that myth about vampires and mirrors was not true. He wanted to make himself look presentable and to make a good impression for he really loved Willow. Meanwhile Willow was also getting ready. She asked Daphne for help since she knew the human was a master at makeup.

"I will gladly help but it is not needed. Shaggy is the type of guy that likes the natural look better." Daphne said and took a pause.

"I still remember are first date I was in a rush since I was at a job interview and I did not have time to add any make up to my face for if I did I would be late and I did not want to be late. So I skipped the makeup." Daphne said.

"How did he react?" Willow asked.

"He said I looked even more beautiful than I ever did before and I can tell he meant it." Daphne said.

"I did form time to time wear a little eye shadow. That is all I wore on are dates besides cloths. With Fred I had to wear so much makeup I felt more like a clown then anything." Daphne said.

"Why just the eye shadow?" Sibella asked.

"On our first date I asked him what physical feature about me did he liked the most. Other guys have said my butt or my breast. Shaggy said my eyes." Daphne said with a smile. While she was doing this Daphne was putting eye shadow on Willow.

"I want to thank you Sibella for helping get this chance once more." Daphne said and Sibella smiled.

"No problem Daphne. Before I found out what was happening I was going to set him up with you once more. I was ok with losing to you I was not ok with losing to Velma." Sibella said the other ones name with venom and disgust.

"Were you going to kill Velma? I mean I don't like her but I would not wish her to die." Daphne said.

"No I do not like killing. I have done it but I do not like it. No I was going to tell Shaggy point blank to get back together with you and he would have fought me but I would have won in the end." Sibella said.

"How?" Daphne asked?  
"With Shaggy he only had a few things he was looking for in a mate. She love him for him. She was smart or at least was not stupid, she had a good heart." Sibella said and Daphne understood this.

"However there is one thing or person that was more important than any other and that was his relationship with Sugi." Sibella said and Daphne nodded. Sugi was Shaggy's little sister. She was much loved by her big brother and the feeling was the same with Sugi.

"His mate had to understand that his sister would come first in a relationship until he had kids then she would be equal." Sibella said.

"I am guessing Velma was starting to make that hard and at first she agreed with it." Daphne said. Sibella nodded.

"The reason you and him were so perfect beside the obvious was that you like Sugi and you adored her. If Shaggy is correct you were the first to hold her after she was born that was not family. Sugi looks up to you. In fact the breakup hurt her even more than it did Shaggy. Shaggy told me he had to spend many nights comforting Sugi and telling her that you would still be her friend." Sibella said and Daphne of course felt very bad.

"Why did he not call and ask me to tell her that? I would have." Daphne said.

"He figured you would not answer his calls and that only would have hurt his sister more. He really cares about his sister. There bond is a wonderful thing." SIbella said.

"I agree I got to make it up to Sugi and how do you think she will react to this the many wife thing?" Daphne asked.

"I think she will be ok with it as long as no one hurts her brother that is. Then she will go into over protective little sister mode which is scary and cute at the same time." Sibella said. Daphne smiled at that for Sibella was right it indeed was cute. After she started to date Shaggy Sugi threatened the red head not to hurt her brother. Willow was getting a little scared by this.

"What have I gotten myself into and is there anyone else I should be worried of?" Willow asked.

"Well my friends at the school they see Shaggy as a brother and are protective of him. Tanis is the worse in that respect. She has evil plans for Velma very evil. Hopefully I am able to stop them for I would not wish that on my worst enemies and it is odd for Tanis is the nicest of us." Sibella said.

"Are you going to stop them? I mean I don't like Velma but she was my friend once." Daphne asked slash said.

"I will try to stop her but it will not be easy. I will have to give her something she wants in exchanged. Luckily I know what she really wants" Sibella said.

"I am guessing you wish to save it." Daphne asked and Sibella smirked.

"Correct I do not wish to waste this on Velma but I do not wish for Tanis to kill. She is still innocent and has not killed yet. O well I will deal with her in a bit." Sibella said.

Willow had just finished putting on her dress. It was green and in the same style of her skirt and shirt combo she wore when she met Shaggy. It was a summer like dress so not fancy but still showed off her curves.

"How do I look?" Willow asked.

"I think you look great. You are going to knock him dead." Daphne said. Willow smiled at that. A few moments later Shaggy came in and was indeed shocked by Willow. He always thought of her as beautiful but now she was looking even more so. He takes her hand in his and the two teleported away to their date.

"Sibella can you take me to Sugi? I need to talk to her please." Daphne asked and Sibella smiled.

"I think that is wise." The former vampire princess said. In flash the two were out and on the way to visit Sugi.

End of chapter Next chapter a conversation with Sugi.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a talk of sorts with Sugi I own nothing expect my life

Daphne and Sibella had landed near Shaggy's house. Sibella used her powers to hide in the shadows. When questioned she had this to say.

"I do not wish to scare her. " Sibella said.

"You are not scary?" Daphne said. Sibella smiled.

"You were scared of me when we first met. When the time is right I will let her know who I am." Sibella said.

"What do I tell her?" Daphne asked.

"What you want to tell her and the truth about her brother. If his mom is there tell her as well." Sibella said.

"Why tell her all that?" Daphne asked.

"I believe that you should tell children the truth even if it is hard. His mother is a very understanding woman" Sibella said with a knowing smirk. Daphne nodded and understood that. Daphne then walked up and knocked on the door. Shaggy's mom Stacy opened the door and was happy to see Daphne.

"Daphne can you tell me where Shaggy is he usually calls me every day to let me know he is ok." Stacy said.

"He is ok Miss. Rogers." Daphne said and stopped she did not want to tell Shaggy's mom that her son was now a vampire or was a werewolf. Stacy sensing this spoke.

"I know about him being a werewolf. He told me a few years ago and Sugi knows we are both ok with it." Stacy said. Daphne sighed in relief.

"He is ok. He has become a vampire and the werewolf merged with the vampire side. He is also the Vampire King. He is on a date right now with one of his soon to be multiple wives." Daphne said. She then told everything about that situation. Stacy nodded and accepted it.

"Ok now Daphne are you going to be one of them?" Stacy asked catching Daphne off guard. In reality she should have suspected it for Stacy was always warm towards Daphne when she dated Shaggy. Stacy was not warm towards Velma.

"Yes I am going to try. He is giving me a second chance. I am not going to mess up this time." Daphne said.

"What was the real reason for the breakup and do not lie to me." Stacy said and Daphne was shocked. She was even more shocked when SIbella appeared next to her. She was even more shocked when Stacy did not react badly and hugged Sibella.

"I agree with her Daphne tell us the truth please." Sibella said.

"First tell me how you two know each other." Daphne said and Sibella shrugged.

"Very well that is fair. Shaggy asked me to keep an eye on Sugi so I have. Stacy found out one day and I was forced to tell her my secret. Sugi does not know about me yet." Sibella said.

"Actually she thinks you are her fairy godmother but that is beside the point. I am very cool with it and glad to know that Sibella is going to be with Shaggy now tell us the reason." Stacy said and Daphne sighed.

"Promise that you will not tell Shaggy and will not go killing." Daphne said. Both made the promise.

"After we got back from our solo trip when we started to date my parents told me that they wanted me to breakup with Shaggy and date someone else. They said they liked and respected Shaggy as a person since he did not care what a person had it was in the heart that mattered." Daphne said and she had to take a pause.

"They said that he was not good enough to marry him and ordered me to breakup with him. I refused right away and told them that it was fine if they followed through on their threats and cut me out of the will and their lives." Daphne said once more taking a pause but this time she was fighting the tears.

"They promised that if I did not break up with Shaggy they would have him and Sugi killed." Daphne said. Stacy was scared and Sibella was furious so very furious she wanted to kill Daphne's parents but she had given her word so for now she was going to wait. However she would not let anyone harm Sugi.

"I understand now why you did what you did. However you should have told Shaggy." Sibella said.

"He would have killed my parents and as much as I hate them it is wrong for a child to kill their parents." Daphne said.

"Is Sugi home and if yes may I talk to her. Shaggy told me how much I hurt her. I never wanted to do that." Daphne said. So Stacy called Sugi down who was upstairs doing homework. She sees Daphne and runs over to hug her. To Sugi Daphne was the big sister and female role model she could count on. When Daphne and her brother dated she was thrilled and was heartbroken when they broke up. Daphne still did talk to her and was still her friend just like her bother promised but it was never the same.

"I am sorry Sugi I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. Can you ever forgive me?" Daphne asked with tears in her eyes. Sugi hugged her tightly.

"Yes it is ok Daphne." Sugi said with tears in her eyes.

"I am going to be dating your brother once again. I promise you that if the relationship does not work out I will still be your friend." Daphne said.

"I know he was a werewolf but he has changed I can feel it." Sugi said. At this Sibella's eyes widened.

"Sugi can I have a drop of your blood please?" Sibella asked. Sugi noticed her for the first time.

"My Fairy Godmother yes you can have some." Sugi said.

"Why did you call me that?" Sibella said.

"I knew someone was always watching over me and protecting me. I did not know who it was but I know it is you now." Sugi said. Sibella had taken the blood and had tasted it and was thinking.

"You are correct. I have been watching you. Sugi are you a witch? If the answer is yes I am not going to hurt you." Sibella said slashed asked. Sugi looked down.

"Yes I am a witch." Sugi said and she was about to cry when she felt three sets of arms warp around her.

"It is nothing to be ashamed off. I am a vampire your brother is a werewolf slash vampire which is the change you felt." Sibella said.

"How did she feel it?" Stacy asked.

"Most witches have a power that allows them to form a connection if you will with the ones they love. It allows them to feel the emotions and such of the people. It allows them to tell if they are dying or hurt among other things." Sibella said.

"So since she loves her brother she felt the change?" Daphne asked and Sibella nodded.

"Shaggy a few days ago became the king of vampires when my father Dracula transferred his power to Shaggy. As a result he needs to have more than one wife to counter the darkness in him." Sibella explained it all to Sugi.

"Are you going to be one of them?" Sugi asked Sibella.

"I hope so." Sibella said.

"Where is Shaggy right now?" Sugi asked

"He is on a date right now." Sibella said.

"Sugi I think I can get someone to train you if you wish it." Sibella said.

"Yes please but who?" Sugi asked.

"I do not wish to give your hopes up so I will not say it yet." Sibella said. With some final hugs Daphne and Sibella teleported away to speak to the others.

End of chapter. Sorry it was running long next chapter date with Willow.

I am going out of town for two weeks in a two days updates for all my stories will be when I get back


	8. Chapter 8

Shaggy and Willow had teleported away. They landed and Willow took Shaggy's hand. Willow really liked holding his hand. She could feel a great warmth form the joined hands. Shaggy also felt it and really enjoyed it. She had her wings hidden right now. It took her a long time to learn how to do that but it was worth it.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Shaggy." Willow said with a smile. Shaggy smiled back at her.

"I should be the one thanking you Willow. I hope to prove that I am worthy of your love." Shaggy said. The smile the fairy princess had on her face was even brighter than before if that was even possible. It was as if her smile was made of light.

"You already have Shaggy." Willow said with a happy tone in her voice. They went inside the restaurant and the waitress came by and took the orders. Afterwards Willow moved over to sit next to Shaggy. Shaggy started to rub softly the middle of her back right at the point in the middle were her wings were. On a human it would be on the spine in the middle right between the shoulder blades. Willow really enjoyed this. Shaggy was rubbing but he accidently rubbed hard and that caused Willow to gasp in pain. Shaggy stopped right away. Willow did not like that at all.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I hurt you." Shaggy said. Willow smiled.

"You just pressed too hard. Softly is how you do it." She said.

"That spot is my weak spot. All fairies have it. When you touch it, I am put in a relaxed state. You can do anything you want. You can suggest anything and I will do it gladly." She said and took a pause.

"An example is if you want me to go home and strip all you have to do is rub that spot softly and I am putty in your hands." Willow said.

"I will never do that to you." Shaggy said.

"I know and that is why I am telling you this. I trust you and love you Shaggy. I know you will never take advantage of me unless I want you to. " She said with tenderness and love so much so that the people at the restaurant that night could feel it in the air. It caused one couple that was having a lot of issues to resolve them and they did and they lived out their lives well. Both died in each other arm's 100 years later. Both never forgot that night and both thanked the higher powers that they were at the restaurant that night. When the restaurant closed down ten years later the couple was able to get some of the tiles used on the floor.

Shaggy was blown away never had he heard such words of love and tenderness aimed at him before. The only one that came close was Sugi and his mother. Daphne he knew at the time loved him a lot but she never expressed this much before. He wondered if that was going to change. He always felt that Daphne was holding back. He pulled Willow into his arms and kissed her. It was a soft kiss but it was filled with love.

Willow was not expecting the kiss at least not this soon anyway. She figured after a few more dates. However all of that went to the back of her mind as she kissed back with as much passion as Shaggy was giving her. Once the need for air became too great they pulled away. Willow cuddled up to Shaggy which caused him to pull her closer to him.

The waitress normally was a flirt. However she saw and felt the kiss. She knew that filtering with Shaggy would be a waste of time. She thought to herself it was a shame since Shaggy was cute. So she walked over and smiled and asked for the orders. Willow ordered fried chicken and Shaggy ordered steak rare. The combo of being a werewolf and a vampire made him want rare steak. He normally liked it well done. (Me as long as it is dead I really don't care.)

"Forgive me if I am mistaken Willow but I did not know fairies ate meat." Shaggy asked. Willow smiled.

"Normally that is true. Most do not. However keep in mind I was raised by the Goblin King. So I ate meat growing up. However I will not eat some meat. Like rabbit, or deer. Chicken, fish, beef, and bacon are the only meats I will eat." Willow said.

"Ok that makes sense and sorry for asking a personal question like that?" Shaggy said. Willow smiled at that.

"No I am glad for it shows that you care about me." Willow said. The two enjoyed dinner and desert. After paying they left and teleported out. They got to a hill and looked at the stars.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shaggy asked.

"I know this sounds strange but is it possible for me to meet you mother and sister now?" Willow asked. Shaggy thought it was odd but he pulled out his phone and called his mom.

"So my son why did you not call me and tell me the vampire thing and everything that has happen like the many wife thing?" Stacy asked.

"I am sorry mom but it was a huge shock to me. I really did not see any of that coming." Shaggy said.

"I know I am messing with you. I am you mother it is my right. Now when can I meet your other girlfriends?" Stacy finished with the question.

"Well to start with you already meet two. I have three right now. My other wishes to meet you now if that is possible." Shaggy said slashed asked.

"Yes that is perfect and I do not mean any offense but is she human?" Stacy asked.

"No she is a fairy." Shaggy said.

"Ok then let her know that in my home she can be herself. Also Sugi has something to tell you it is hard for her. It is something she has kept hidden for a long time. It is something she wants to tell you." Stacy said.

"Ok mom we will be there in a few. I love you." Shaggy said and hung up. Willow had heard everything that was said. She was not offended by Stacy's human question. She could tell that Stacy meant no ill will. She gives Shaggy a hug.

"It it was really bad she would have told you." Willow said. Shaggy thanked her and the two teleported away.

End of chapter

Sorry for the long wait this chapter just would not write.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing I mean really I would think that was clear.

Shaggy and Willow had teleported to Shaggy's house. Willow one of her powers was, sensing emotions for she was empathic. For many she could feel them only if she right up close to them, so standing right next to them. For the ones she loved she could feel them miles away. Shaggy for example she could feel his emotions across the world even in the underworld.

She was able to feel the transformation he underwent as the vampire king that was how she knew there was a new vampire king before her father did. Her father was told by a vampire visiting the underworld. She did not know at first. She felt the transformation that he underwent and the vampire told her father that a new king had been chosen. Willow put it together herself. Her father she could feel but not as far as Shaggy.

However right now she could feel that Shaggy was nervous and a little scared. She understood that Sugi was incredibly important to Shaggy. She understood that very well. All of Shaggy's girlfriends and later wives understood that Sugi was not going anywhere. Anyone that tried to separate them was not going to last in Shaggy's life. After all that was the reason he was starting to distance himself away from Velma. In fact he was about to break up with her before he was transformed into the vampire king.

So Willow knew that Shaggy was nervous. She wondered why the heck did Stacy tell Shaggy that something was wrong with Sugi? Stacy should have known that Shaggy would have been freaking out. I mean come on. She wanted to yell at Stacy.

"Shaggy your sister will be ok. If someone is hurting her you will hurt them back ten times as much. I will aid you in that as well. Let us go and see what is upsetting her so much." Willow said to her boyfriend. Shaggy nodded and hugged her and the two walked up to Shaggy's house. Willow upon landing looked up at the house and was amazed by it. It was simple yet wonderful at the same time.

Shaggy does not knock he goes right in. Willow sees Shaggy's mom for the first time. Willow goes to bow to her. Stacy waves her hands.

"My dear I will not have you doing that. Also I said you do not need to hide. You are fairy and I am assuming you have wings. So you may let them out if you wish." Stacy said. Willow nodded. She then let her wings out. They popped out of her back. It did not hurt her at all. She had two ways of covering her wings.

The first way was by using a spell to make them invisible. With this she could still fly but the drawback was she had to concentrate. If for even a second she stopped she would drop the covering and her wings would be visible. However at this point in her life she could hold the spell for a long time without even thinking about it.

The other way was her wings went into her body. The drawback was she could not fly until she summoned them once more. However she could pass as human without much effort. At this point in her life she could summon them and bring them back in one second flat. Stacy was amazed at the beauty of the wings.

"Mom where is Sugi and is she ok?" Shaggy asked. Willow really wanted to let Stacy have it but she wanted to remain respectful and hear Stacy out first. She sensed no fear form Stacy. She sensed amusement instead. It was like Stacy was enjoying seeing her son freaking out. Stacy called Sugi down the stairs. A few moments later a little blonde missile smash's into Shaggy. Willow for the first time gets a good look at Sugi.

Willow was amazed Sugi was almost a copy of Shaggy. She had the blonde hair and the blue eyes that set her brother apart. In a word in a few years she would be drop dead beautiful and be able to put a super model to shame. Sugi latched on to her brother not wanting to let him go. Deep down she knew in her heart that her brother would not hate her. However she was not at all rational right now. So that is why she held on to her brother in case he hated her she could have this one last hug.

Willow could feel the fear coming off of Sugi. It was heartbreaking to be honest and it really worried Willow. She had no clue what was causing the fear. She could sense and feel the emotions but she could not tell the cause behind them.

"Sugi you know I will never hate you or be mad at you. You can tell me anything at anytime. I love you Sugi." Shaggy said. Willow felt that it made Sugi feel a little bit better and it allowed the young girl to gain some confidence and some hope. Sugi took a deep breath.

"Shaggy I am a witch." Sugi said. She raised her left hand and turned her brother's hand green. She then waved her hand and turned it back to normal again. Shaggy was not shocked by this. After becoming a vampire and being told he needed to marry many women made that happen to you. He pulled his sister into a huge hug. It was a hug that Sugi was more than glad to return. She started to cry.

"I thought you would hate me for I am a monster." Sugi said. Shaggy pulled her closer.

"I am one as well. Even if I was not I would never hate you Sugi. I love you." Shaggy said. It made Willow smile to see the heartwarming scene between her boyfriend and his little sister. As a light fairy happy emotions made her stronger and also made her feel good. It was at this point that Sugi noticed the woman with wings in her house. She was not at all freaked out after meeting her fairy godmother.

"Hello Sugi my name is Willow and I am your brother's girlfriend." Willow said with a smile.

"Are you one of his girlfriends?" She asked. Willow nodded her head.

"Sibella and Daphne came by and told us. Daphne wanted to make amends for hurting Sugi after the break up." Stacy said.

"Yes both were nice and thank you for having her as my fairy godmother." Sugi said and Shaggy smiled at that nickname. Shaggy and Sugi went to go for a walk like they use to. Yes it was late but both were powerful in their own right. Shaggy was the vampire king and Sugi was a powerful witch at least level 5 out of 30. Sarah was only level 9 for example. It was this time that Stacy took the time to talk to Willow.

End of chapter.

Next chapter Stacy and Willow have a chat and we see Daphne and Sibella give the offer to all of the others women I have mentioned maybe. Also a chat between Shaggy and Sugi.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Scooby Doo.

This is all for fun

Stacy was a little worried. She was not empathic but she could tell that Willow was furious. Stacy would not normally be nervous. However one Willow was a fairy and Stacy knew that fairies had access to magic, at least some magic. Stacy had seen her daughter's power so she could guess that Willow was just as powerful if not more so then Sugi. She was correct Willow was far more powerful than Sugi.

"I know you are mad but please let me explain." Stacy said and Willow's fury died down.

"I am not mad just curious. You know how Shaggy feels about Sugi you could have told him she was ok and not leave it like that." Willow said. Stacy sighed.

"You are right I thought it would be funny but it was not. I see that now." Stacy added. She also smiled this woman truly cared about her son. Willow was ready to blast Stacy that much Stacy could see. Willow focused on Stacy and she could read that Stacy meant no harm. Her fury which was still high claimed down right away. Stacy was able to tell by the fairies stance that she had claimed down.

"I am sorry for almost attacking you. You see I can sense the emotions of everyone around me. Some I can sense and feel a long distance away. Shaggy I can feel in the underworld which is where I live." Willow said and took a pause.

"I could feel his nervousness and his fear. It hurts when I feel that. It hurts me in my heart to see that. Sugi is very important to him. Any woman that ends up with him has to understand and accept that." Willow said. Stacy nodded.

"I agree with that and I am sorry I have hurt you as well." Stacy said.

"It is ok but please do not do that again. Next time you do I will hurt you." Willow said. Stacy nodded. Stacy and Willow talked until Shaggy and Sugi got back.

Shaggy and Sugi were out for a walk just having fun. They use to take Scooby for a walk together. They still did it now to keep up the tradition. That and they both enjoyed it. It was also a way for the brother and sister to spend time together and talk. Sugi hugged Shaggy out of nowhere but Shaggy was glad to return the hug. Shaggy could feel his sister's sadness. He suspected what was making her sad.

"I am not leaving you at all. You will still be apart of my life." Shaggy said.

"But you will have many wives." Sugi said

"You will not need me or will want to spend anytime with me." Sugi said. Shaggy pulled her into a big hug.

"I will always want to be with you. All my wives have to understand that you are important in my life." Shaggy said.

"The bond we share is the strongest in the world and I will not lose it." Shaggy said. Sugi hugged him.

"I am glad big brother. I do not wish to lose you. Can I meet all of your soon to be wives." Sugi asked.

"Of course in fact you can be the tester." Shaggy said and Sugi was confused.

"You did not like Velma did you." Shaggy said.

"No I hated her. She was destroying you and something about her made me nervous." Sugi said.

"That is what you will do tell me if someone is good for me." Shaggy said. Sugi nodded that she could do that. She hugged her brother. The two then went home and Sugi went to bed. Willow and Shaggy teleported away. Willow cuddled up with Shaggy after he fell asleep.

End of chapter.

I know it is short but the next chapter will be fun. Sibella and Daphne gather the remaining woman.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Scooby Doo. I wish I did.

Sibella and Daphne were getting ready to go and find the others. It was what they were going to do gather the other females. Sibella was going to have some fun she liked the idea of this. Daphne was also looking forward to doing it.

"So who will we get first?" Daphne asked.

"The Hex girls. As I have said they will be the easiest to get." Sibella said.

"Should we not go to someone harder?" Daphne asked.

"No for the Hex Girls can help us trust me on this one please." Sibella said.

"What are you up to?" Daphne asked and Sibella smirked.

"You will see. Get us in." The young vampire princess said and transformed into a bat. She flew into Daphne's hair. She then teleported both of them to OakHaven were the Hex Girls were now. They had finished their last tour. Now all three were thinking of a way to get to Shaggy. None of them liked Velma and the way she was treating him. All three loved him and wanted him but all three were willing to share him. Even if he did not want to date any of them that was fine to them. Well not fine but as long as he was not with Velma they could be happy for him.

Daphne knocked on the door and the Hex Girls were all shocked to see her there. She asked if she could come in and they let her in. They noticed that a purple bat was on her shoulder but did not question her yet. It was not the oddest thing the three had seen with Mystery Inc after all.

"So what brings you here Daphne?" Thorn asked. The bat flew off and transformed into a young woman.

"Wow a vampire." Luna said

"Yes I am Sibella the daughter of the late vampire King Dracula." Sibella said with a bow.

"So who is the new King?" Dusk asked and Sibella smirked.

"Shaggy." Sibella answered.

"That is the change we sensed." Thorn said.

"What did you sense?" Sibella asked with a knowing smirk that Daphne did not miss.

"We sensed that Shaggy had changed and in a big way. It was odd." Thorn said. Daphne was confused why would they sense Shaggy. Unless she thought and her eyes widened.

"You mean the Hex Girls are actually witches?' Daphne said. All four women smirked.

"Yes normally we would deny it however seeing that you are friendly with at least two vampires we figure you can handle it." Luna said.

"So like Sugi they sensed the change?" Daphne asked and Sibella nodded.

"So what bring you here? SIbella we know has been watching us." Dusk said.

"Shaggy is why we are here." Sibella said. At this the three sat down for anything having to do with Shaggy they listened.

"To start with he is half vampire half werewolf. My father turned him into a werewolf years ago. When my father was dying he passed his power on to Shaggy." Sibella said.

"He has great power but with that power comes even greater darkness. Only love can counter the darkness and he needs a lot of wives to counter that darkness." Sibella said.

"I am in." Thorn said with a smile.

"Same here." Luna said also with a smile.

"Not leaving me out." Dusk said with a smile and a smirk. Sibella smirked and looked at the stunned face of Daphne.

"Did I not tell you they would be the easiest?" Sibella asked.

"So how many more?" Thorn asked. She honestly did not care but she was curious.

"A lot myself and Sibella are among them." Daphne said.

"Is Velma one of them?" Luna asked

"No." Daphne said.

"Sugi can't stand her plus he hates her now." Daphne said.

"However her younger sister might be in the harem." Daphne added.

"Good" Dusk said.

"We would have killed her if she was in the harem. We can accept her sister." Thorn said.

"By the way who is Sugi?" Thron asked

"She is Shaggy's little sister. She is much loved by her big brother and the feeling is mutual. Shaggy has made it clear if Sugi does not trust someone he will not be involved with her." Daphne said.

"Also she is a witch and needs a teacher." Sibella said.

"We will train her." Thorn said.

"Ok so who is next?" Dusk asked.

"Crystal." Sibella said. Daphne then told the story.

"Wow so an alien chick fell in love with Shaggy?" Luna said.

"Yeah by the way Sibella how did you know she was on Earth?" Daphne asked.

"I have a friend the watches out for this type of thing. I was told she was here. I have watched her and have heard her say on many occasions that she wished she was not a coward. She can't return home she destroyed her ship." Sibella said.

"Where is she living right now?" Daphne asked.

"In Arizona." Sibella said. Sibella used her powers and brought everyone home to the castle. Shaggy and Willow had already gotten home by that point so the Hex Girls just went to bed and would see Shaggy in the morning. Afterwards Daphne and Sibella teleported to Arizona.

"Are you ok Sibella that can't be easy." Daphne said and Sibella smiled at that.

"Don't worry when I just drunk Shaggy's blood so I have a lot more power and energy." Sibella said.

"That was two days ago." Daphne said with a deadpan and Sibella smiled once more.

"I know. A drop of his blood is able to make me run ten marathons back to back." Sibella said with a smile of joy.

"Did you actually do that?" Daphne asked.

"No it was 25 but ten sounded much more believable." SIbella said.

"Also I had almost 2 ounces of his blood so I can teleport all over easily." Sibella added.

"You are crazy do you know that?" Daphne said.

"I have been told that." Sibella said with a smirk. The two arrived outside a house that looked like it came out of the 1960ties. Neon lights were everywhere even the trees were covered in them. Plus the house was a bright orange tie dye color. It was ugly and pretty at the same time. Sibella was laughing at the look on Daphne's face.

"It is like the house Shaggy described after Crystal left the first time." Daphne said.

"I know it is funny." Sibella said. The two were standing outside in the yard. They see Crystal in her disguise with the long black hair and bright blue eyes. It took Crystal a second to figure out how she knew the red head.

"Daphne. Is Shaggy here?" Crystal asked. Daphne shock her head.

"Can we come in please?" Daphne asked and Crystal led them in.

"Crystal please show your true form." Daphne asked and Crystal tapped her necklace and she was in all her blue glory. She looked even more beautiful Daphne thought.

"So how may I help you?" Crystal asked.

"We want you to marry Shaggy and become one of his wives." Sibella said.

"By the way I am SIbella daughter of the late vampire King Dracula." Sibella added. Crystal's eyes had widen for she had done a lot of studying of Earth once she landed here.

"So that means Shaggy must be the new King." Crystal said. Both vampire and human nodded.

"I broke his heart. I do not know how that works on Earth but on my planet people do not go back to loving someone if their heart is broken by said person." Crystal started out by screaming but lowered to a soft whisper near tears.

"He won't want to marry me." She added this time with tears. So had been holding them back for a while now and they wanted to be unleashed.

"He does not care about that. You are here now." Daphne said.

"Come back with us. You want happiness this will get you that." Daphne added. Crystal nodded Daphne was right for Crystal wanted this. Every since she left Earth the first time.

Flashback

It had been one year and three days since she got back to her home planet. It took about six months to get back home. The whole trip she was not happy, she was depressed. She wanted to badly stay on Earth for she truly loved Shaggy. She felt that she should do what her family wanted and marry some leader of her plant and be one of many wives.

"You are not happy my friend." Amber said.

"You know why that is." Crystal said.

"You should go back. Your heart it is back on Earth." Amber said.

"I know but I belong here this is where my duty is." Crystal said.

"Maybe but would you rather become one of many to a man you do not love or be with the one you love?" Amber said. Crystal pulled her best friend into a huge hug.

"I will cover for you now go." Crystal hugged her best friend good bye and left to pack and left later that night under the cover of darkness.

End flashback.

Crystal did not care that she would become a part of a harem as long as Shaggy was the one. She knew that he would love everyone even her. So, the answer for her was simple.

"Yes I will do it." Crystal said.

"No I mean yes I want to marry Shaggy." Crystal said with the first smile she had since leaving Earth.

She gathered some things and tapped her necklace and her human form came back. Daphne walked over and tapped it again and Crystal was in her true form once more.

"Why did you do that?" Crystal asked.

"You should be in your true form. You should be yourself." Daphne said.

"That is what Shaggy loves most women who are themselves." SIbella said. The three-teleported back. Crystal went to sleep and Daphne and Sibella teleported away to get more. Next stop was Madilyn.

End of chapter.

Ok so my plan was to have everyone in one chapter. It would have been too long so I am breaking it down.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay my friends. Please enjoy. I do not own Scooby Doo.

We see a young woman. She is about five feet three inches tall. She has long brown hair that she likes to normally keep in two pigtails' but tonight we see her hair is long and straight going down her back. We see her brown almost black colored eyes covered by glass's that make her look nerdy but cute nerdy. Who is this young woman you may ask? It is none other than Madelyn Dinkley the younger sister of Velma.

Madelyn and Velma had a few things in common. One both when they put their mind to a task they would follow through with it unless they died. Two both were smart, not just smart but supper smart beyond genius level even. Three both were at one point in love with Shaggy Rogers.

Now what made them different was that with Velma if it was not a fact she did not listen to it. She would not accept it. If a book told her ghost were not real she believed it despite having seen the truth many times that ghost were real. Madelyn on the other hand did believe in ghosts. Velma did not believe in magic. Madelyn did and was a master of it. She was a witch not a powerful one but still a witch.

When it came to Shaggy Velma no longer loved him. To her Shaggy was just someone that she could use. Madelyn did still love him. It broke her heart when they broke of the relationship but she did it. Both wanted to pursue their passions. Madelyn her magic and Shaggy his cooking and detective work. They still talked and were friends however. It was a sad day when she found Shaggy was dating Velma. Shaggy had told her and asked if it was ok with her if he dated her sister. She had said yes but to her it felt as if her heart had stopped and to be honest she had not felt it restart yet.

We see that in her arms is a photo of her and Shaggy. Shaggy was holding her very close to him. It was when they were still dating. She was resting on his chest right about his heart. It was this picture that gave her the courage to go on when she could not anymore. It gave her hope.

"Shaggy why do you not want to be with me? I will treat you better than my sister. I will love you unlike my sister. I will never take you for granted." Madelyn said to the picture. She softly kissed Shaggy's picture. She knew that her sister was using Shaggy and it angered her. If her mom would not have gotten mad she would have cursed Velma and cursed her badly.

"You can be with him if you want." A voice said. Madelyn turned quickly around and had a blast of magical energy ready to fire. She lowered her hand and let the energy blast fall apart when she saw two women. One she knew was Daphne but she did not know the other one. She also sensed no danger form either women this is the reason she lowered her magic. She had trained in how to sense people's emotions and intentions and to do it quickly.

"Hello Daphne, how are you? Also, who are you?" She said slashed asked. The other woman smiled and bowed her head.

"I am Sibella the daughter of the late Vampire King Dracula." Sibella said. It was at this that Madelyn's eyes widen.

"Does this mean that Shaggy is the new Vampire King? I felt a change from him." Madelyn said. Daphne was stunned that Madelyn had figured it out and so quickly. She wondered how until she remembered all that had happened and all she knew about Madelyn and all she had been told. Madelyn was a witch and she must have known about her powers including sensing loved ones.

This proved to Daphne that Madelyn was far smarter than Velma. Daphne made a vow at this point that from now on she would never doubt Sibella. She was always right and this had proved it once more.

"How many of them are Witches?" Daphne asked Sibella with a slight sigh.

"Madelyn is the last one." Sibella answered with smile.

"I am sorry but I am confused. I know Shaggy is the new Vampire King but nothing else." Madelyn said.

"Ok please hear us out before dismissing us as crazy." Daphne said and Madelyn nodded that she would.

"Ok as you know Shaggy is the vampire king. On top of that he is half vampire half werewolf. He has all the good but none of the bad of each." Daphne said.

"All expect one and that is the darkness. Both sides come with the chances of him giving into the darkness in his heart and him becoming evil. With both sides that increase's a lot more." Daphne said.

"So, love will help him fight the darkness and you want me to give him that love." Madelyn said with hope in her voice. Sibella smiled and nodded.

"I am also guessing I am not the only one and there will be more and you two are apart of it. Also that he has more witches that love him." Madelyn said.

"Yes, you are correct and I am glad that you are showing you true colors now." Daphne said and pulled the young woman into a hug. One the young girl was happy to return. It was like hugging a sister. A sister that actually cared about her.

"Me to but is Velma apart of this?" Madelyn asked.

"No, he hates her now. Also his sister Sugi never liked her and his sister is a witch and we are hoping you will help train her." Daphne said. Madelyn thought about it. This is not 100 percent what she had wanted but seeing as she thought she had no chance this was a good deal. Yes she would be one of a few but she knew that Shaggy's heart was big enough to love all of his wives.

"Yes, I do want this." Madelyn said and smiled. She packed some things up. Sibella teleported them back to the castle and Madelyn found a room and went to sleep.

"I am happy that she is apart of this." Daphne said.

"You care about her don't' you?" Sibella asked.

"Yes, she is like a little sister to me." Daphne said.

"I have watched her feelings for Shaggy grow form a crush to a deep love." Daphne said.

"So who is next?" Daphne asked.

"I think Googie." Sibella said.

"Are you sure she will come back. Shaggy made it clear that she made it clear she wants nothing to do with him." Daphne said.

"Yes, she has been in a horrible state since then." Sibella said.

"How bad?" Daphne asked.

"Pretty bad, I am surprised she can hold down a job." Sibella said.

"She will not care about being apart of this. As long as Shaggy is willing to give her chance she will be happy." Sibella said.

"So who is alpha female do you think?" Daphne asked.

"I think it could be anyone of us but I think either you or myself will be, maybe Thorn." Sibella said.

"Well I think it should be you Sibella. If not for you none of this would have happened." Daphne said.

"Thank you for your kind words. I will keep that in mind but I am not sure I am strong enough." Sibella said. With that the two headed to find Gooige. We find Gooige. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. At one point the eyes were full of life and joy. However, when she sent Shaggy away something happened. For the 1st five years she moved on. She even dated again and got married. She thought she was happy but she knew deep down she was not happy.

So, after some deep mediation she figured out what it was. She missed Shaggy. She was not just a little bit in love with him, she was hopelessly in love with him. Her first instinct was to run to him and tell him that she still loved him and beg him to take her back. However, she remembered the words she said to him.

"You are a monster a horrible horrible monster I never want to see you again." These were the words she spoke. She knew that Shaggy would never forgive her and take her back. So that is when she slipped into her depressive state. During the day she was ok, she did her job and paid her bills. At night when she was alone, which she was often alone. She would cry herself to sleep. This was the pattern for 3 years. Needless to say her husband left her but she did not care.

It was like any other night for Gooige, she was alone and crying. However, this night two women pop in on her. One she knows is Daphne Blake who she Googie dislikes since she was so close to Shaggy. The other woman Googie had no clue who she was. As much as Gooige disliked Daphne, Googie could understand that something good was about to happen. She could feel it and for the first time in almost 8 years she started to feel happy.

"Hello Daphne." Googie said with coolness in her voice. Not hatred but not friendly either.

"I am guessing you know who I am." Daphne asked.

"Yes, I do. I have followed Shaggy's moves for the past few years. I watched as he dated you and you broke up with him." Googie said. Daphne knew Googie was not well. Shaggy had described her as bubbly and happy all the time. This was not that woman.

"I will get to the point of our visit. Shaggy is now the Vampire King and his half werewolf, half vampire." Daphne said and took a pause. She wanted to see Googie's reaction. She did not react negatively or really at all.

"Ok what else?" She said slashed asked.

"Due to this the darkness in his heart is stronger and only love can fight it. You will be one of a few wives." Daphne said having laid it all on the table.

"Also I am one of them. I made a mistake in letting him go and I am not doing it again." Daphne added.

"I am one as well. I am Sibella daughter of the late Vampire King." Sibella said. Googie was stunned. Here was her chance the chance she had wanted for years. All she had to do was grab it and run. There was one problem she had. It was not the harem thing, or the half vampire, half werewolf thing. Nor that one of her sister wives was the daughter of the one that turned the man she loved into a werewolf. No, she was ok with all that.

She long ago accepted that the werewolf side of Shaggy was harmless as long as she was not in danger. The vampire side did not bother her. If she had to be a part of a harem she was ok with that. It was the last words she said to him. That is what held her back. That is what was running through her head.

She grabs her head to try and quite the noise from the memory that would not let her go. She started to cry heart breaking sobs. Daphne pulled her into a hug and Googie just allowed it. She latched on to Daphne and just cried. A few minutes later she got off of Daphne and thanked the red head.

"I want to but I called him a horrible horrible monster. There is no way he will accept me or love me." Googie said with the sadness in her voice clear to all in the room.

"Thank you for the offer but he will not want me. So you might want to go." Googie said with each word spoken her voice got softer and softer till it got to the point that it was barely a whisper. Daphne smiled.

"He told us that he was willing to give you a chance once more." Daphne said. Now true he had not come out and said that but he did not say no either. Daphne knew that this was his way of saying he would give Gooige a chance.

"Besides he gave me another chance so why not you Gooige. You were his first serious girlfriend. He still cares about you." Daphne said.

"You are unhappy right now give it a try." Daphne said. Googie had heard all that was said. It was starting to break through for her. She could hear the words of wisdom. Her face slowly morphed into a smile.

"Yes, I want this. You are right I am unhappy. No, I am heartbroken and I want this. I don't care about the harem thing. As long as I can be with him I will be happy." Googie said.

"Thank you, Daphne." She said and pulled the red head into a hug. The three teleported away. Googie found a room and went to sleep. She like the others was tried since it was late. Sibella smiled.

"You have done well my friend." She told Daphne.

"I just spoke the truth." Daphne said trying to play cool and failing badly at it.

"Maybe but you did well. I think you will make a great Alpha female once you are turned. I will gladly not fight you for that role." Sibella said. This in turn caused Daphne to blush bright red to match her hair.

"Thank you I have to think about that. I still think you should be the Alpha since you are the strongest next to Shaggy." Daphne said. Sibella smiled and the two teleported to Hong Kong.

End of chapter.

Now it is time for you the reader to choose. Who is the Alpha. Daphne or Sibella or both. Vote now.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter will have the rest gather.

The two females had landed in Hong Kong to find Mai Ling. Mai Ling had become a great acrobat over the years since the run in with Mystery Inc. Her father had allowed her to fulfill her dreams. He let her go and it was not easy for him but he found that it worked better for all involved. His daughter became famous and that in turn made his toy company that much more popular. Plus she was far happier than she ever had been. He wondered at times why he had waited so long to let Mai Ling go and follow her dreams.

Mai Ling was right now at her home in Hong Kong she lived by herself in small apartment. She was watching some television or so it would seem. When one looked closer they would see that in reality she was not really watching the tv. She was thinking about the man that had without her knowing had stolen her heart. It was Shaggy.

She remembered that she first saw him and his friends when they were in Hong Kong. She thought he was cute and also she did not want anyone to die if she could help it so she saved him and Scooby Doo. She started to fall more and more in love with him each time she saved him. It was like the knights falling in love with the princess that he rescued accept she was the princess rescuing her knight and falling in love with him.

They remained in contact since then. When every he could he would attend her shows. After each show Shaggy would tell her how awesome she was. It made her heart soar each time he said that and it made her want to pull him towards her and kiss him. She was scared to tell him that since she had no confidence in herself at all despite being called one of the greatest gymnasts of all time. She sighed.

"Why so sad?" She heard a voice say. She looks up and sees that it is Daphne and a purple haired woman.

"Hello Daphne I wish I could I have told Shaggy that I love him and want to be his wife. I was a coward and now I lost him to some four-eyed evil bitch that is using him." Mai Ling said. The purple haired one started to laugh at that. Daphne herself was trying not to laugh since this was her former friend that was being picked on she should show some respect at least.

"Sorry to have insulted you but I hate Velma for what she is doing to Shaggy." Mai Ling said.

"What is she doing?" Daphne asked.

"I do not know but I can tell by the emails and the times we talk that he is not himself. Velma has to be doing something to him." Mai Ling said.

"You are correct she is doing something but not anymore." Daphne said.

"Shaggy needs a lot of wives due to the darkness in his heart." Daphne said or started to say.

"I am in." Mai Ling said as she started to pack her stuff. Daphne was stunned by this and Sibella was laughing at Daphne. Mai Ling came back with a large bag packed.

"By the way I am Sibella." Sibella introduced herself to Mai Ling.

"It is nice to meet you Sibella." Mai Ling said. The three then teleported and Mai Ling found a room and went to sleep.

"Do the rooms have a sleeping spell or something?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, but there are only on them for tonight. After tonight I will tell Shaggy how to remove them." Sibella said.

"Why did you put them on in the first place?" Daphne asked.

"Simple so that everyone can be well rested for tomorrow. I know I will be exhausted in the morning and that tomorrow will be a long day for all involved." Sibella answered.

"A few hours under the sleep spell will feel like days." Sibella said.

"Ok so who is next?" Daphne asked.

"How many more?" Daphne asked as well.

"Mayumi and A.J Lee are the last two." Sibella said.

"It is up to you. Both will be easy to convince. Mayumi may be easier. A.J she might fight you." Sibella said.

"Why fight me?" Daphne asked with a little bit of fear. She knew she was a good fighter but she worried about A.J since the wrestler was much tougher then the red head.

"She likes to fight. It is who she is. Also she wants to see if you are worthy. She might fight or she might not. I am not sure." Sibella said.

"Mayumi just likes to fight it was how she was raised." Sibella said.

"I think Mayumi. It would be fun to see her once more." Daphne said. Sibella smiled and teleported the two of them out and to Japan also called the land of the Rising Sun where a new dance craze has just begun. (Love saying that and sorry)

We found ourselves in a little garden. It is peaceful and serene. That is until we hear a loud shout and see a wooden dummy being sliced in half with a sword made famous by the samurai of old. We see a young woman about 5 feet seven inches with long black hair and blue eyes. She was a stunningly beautiful woman. Her face was one the showed a life that was lived harshly. She showed that she had worked hard all her life.

It was Mayumi who was training out at night in her garden. It was the only thing that could allow her to have peace. Ever since the battle with the Black Samurai in which she turned on her master she had lived the life she always wanted. She had adventures she saw the world. Something was missing in her life however.

She realized that about a year after the battle. She was unsure what it was until she read an email form her friends Shaggy and Daphne. Daphne had keep in touch a little bit but it was Shaggy that had emailed her almost daily. It was looking at an email form him that made her smile.

It was about the circus phantom the gang had fought. He made a joke about how he understood people being afraid of clowns now. She laughed at it and thought he was sounding very cute. It was at that thought the she paused. He sent a picture of the gang after the mystery had been solved. He had gotten very handsome. She knew in that instant what she was missing and that was love. She was in love with Shaggy.

She knew that she could not be with him since they both lived very different lives. That was five years ago. She remined friends with him however. She tried dating a few guys near her home but they all ended badly. She was in love with Shaggy and wanted him and no one else would do. She was outside now attacking the dummies since this was her only way of relaxing and letting go of her shame of her being a coward.

She was a powerful and skilled samurai. She stood up to her master who was wrong and evil. She got the Sword of Doom without flinching. She stood up to the one that was like a brother to her and helped to take him down. She did all this with bravery and courage befitting a samurai. She went head to head and toe to toe with one of the most skilled samurai to every walk the land and she did it without fear.

When it came to telling Shaggy, she loved him she was scared. Face a head on fight with the most dangerous people around she jumped right in. Speaking of her emotions she backed down and acted like a coward. She could not even say it in email form. This was the reason for her slashing and training.

After slashing another five dummies she put her sword down. She found some punching bags. She went to the strongest one and without gloves she started to hit and kick the bag. She started out softly and that softness turned quickly. She let the bag have it and she punched harder and harder. So much so that the bag flew off its chain and crashed into the ground. She dropped to her knees and starts to cry.

She felt a pair of arms around her. She looks up in fear to see that it is her friend Daphne. The fear leaves her quickly after seeing a friend. Yes, she knew that Shaggy and Daphne had dated but they were not now. Due to this Mayumi figured that Daphne was not her foe. Even if Daphne did date Shaggy Mayumi would respect that. She was not that kind of person. Friends meant everything to her since she had so very few.

Her master did not encourage friendship so when Mayumi was offered it by Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby she jumped at it. She would defend her friends with her last breath. Mayumi pulled Daphne into a hug.

"I am sorry for the crying." Mayumi said.

"Worry not about that. What is causing the tears?" Daphne said slashed asked.

"I am brave when it comes to everything in my life. Except with my heart." Mayumi said and she was trying hard not to break down.

"I can't tell Shaggy that I love him. I want to be with him. Yet I am afraid." Mayumi said.

"My master did not allow love or friendship." Mayumi said in a voice that would break the heart of anyone that heard it and it did break both Daphne's and Sibella's heart's.

"Do you want to be with Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, more than anything I have ever wanted." Mayumi said.

"Even, if you must share and be one of a few?" Daphne asked again. Mayumi did not think about it.

"Yes, I do not care about that." Mayumi said.

"He is half vampire half werewolf." Daphne said.

"That does not bother me." Mayumi said.

"Who are you?" Mayumi asked the purple haired one.

"I am Sibella, daughter of the late Count Dracula." Sibella said. Mayumi went to pack her clothes and her sword. The three teleported away. Mayumi went to find a room and fell asleep.

"Ok, let us go and get A.J Lee." Daphne said.

We flash to see a young woman that stands about five feet six inches tall. She as long brown hair and bright brown eyes. She is A.J Lee or A.J for short and to her friends. She was training for it relaxed her. She had just won a few matches but something still felt off to her. She should be happy that she was winning but she felt that something was missing in her life.

She just did not know what that something was. It took her awhile but she figured out it was love. She was missing love in her life. She tried dating but it did not work out. One day she got a call form Shaggy. Now she had these calls before but something about this one made her think. It was as she was laughing at a joke Shaggy told it clicked to her.

She was at ease with Shaggy. They became friends even after he admitted to her that she scared him badly. Still despite that she could be herself with Shaggy. She knew she was in love Shaggy after that phone call. She was unsure what to do. That was almost a year ago. She tried dating again since she knew she could not be with him. Each guy she dated she measured up to Shaggy and none of them did measure up that is.

So, like every night she would train in her yard. She was not sure why she trained. She was starting to lose her drive in the ring. She still would win but it just felt empty. She felt like she was going through the motions. She finally admitted that she was in love with Shaggy and no one else would do for her.

She hears a popping sound and sees two women one with long purple hair whom she did not know. The other had red hair she knew right away it was Daphne. A.J did not care either way for the red head until she learned that the red head dated Shaggy and broke up with him. That made her angry. If she ever dated Shaggy she would never let him go.

"Hello Daphne to what do I owe this visit so late at night?" A.J said coolly.

"Who are you?" She asked the purple haired one.

"I am Sibella." The purple haired one now named Sibella said.

"We are here to talk about Shaggy." Daphne said.

"What about him?" A.J said softly but in a voice that made it clear you better answer her. It normally scared people even Kane was scared of her when she used that voice. Daphne was not afraid of A.J. Daphne stood tall and spoke.

"He needs to have more than one wife. Myself and Sibella will be two of them. Do you want to join us?" Daphne said with confidence in her voice. Sibella heard it and was proud of her future sister wife. She would make a great alpha female. A.J was thinking to herself.

On the one hand she wanted to be number one and the only one to Shaggy. On the other hand however, she knew that it was a good idea anyway. She knew Shaggy would love all of his wives. He had a big heart. So A.J nodded her head.

"Ok I want this. Let me pack." She said with a true smile on her face. A little while later the three teleported away. A.J went to sleep. Sibella and Daphne talked first before doing the same.

"I am impressed Daphne you have showed your true colors tonight." Sibella said with a smile. Daphne answered with blush.

"Thank you." The two then went to bed after that. Shaggy the whole time held Willow in his arms as he slept. Willow moved his hands to her breast during the night and fell back asleep.

End of chapter

Ok the final count is in and I will announce the winner next chapter.


End file.
